1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe, more particularly to a shoe having a false welt member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical false-welted shoe includes an outsole 1, a false welt 2, an upper 3 and an insole 4. The false welt 2 includes a welt member 201 and decorative stitch lines 202 provided along the welt member 201. The false welt 2 is adhered to the top face of the outsole 1 along the periphery of the outsole 1. The bottom end of the upper 3 is lasted and is bonded to the bottom side of the insole 4. After the lasted upper 3 is secured to the top of the outsole 1, it is surrounded by the false welt 2.
As the false welt 2 is used, the shoe as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has an outer appearance which resembles a welted shoe. However, since the welt strip 201 is generally injection molded, it can not be made from a leathery material which is the same as that of the upper 3. Therefore, the shoe does not have a harmonious look. In addition, the shape of the welt strip 201 is the same throughout the entire length thereof and the appearance thereof is monotonous. Moreover, since the flexibility or stiffness of the welt strip 201 is constant through out the length thereof, the shoe does not possess sufficient flexibility and stiffness respectively at front and rear heel regions thereof.
As shown in FIG. 3, a shoe produced by using an Opanka construction method includes an upper 5 which has a bottom end directly sewn to the periphery of an outsole 6. The shoe as such does not always require any insole to interconnect the upper 5 to the outsole 6 and thus exhibits good flexibility. However, in order to enable the upper 5 to be sewn to the outsole 6, the outsole 6 must be made of a stitchable material having a high tearing strength. Therefore, the material usable for making the outsole 6 is limited. While EVA and PU are used commonly in the shoe industry, only PU which has high strength is suitable for making the outsole 6. In addition, PU, despite its high strength, is heavy and is hydrolyzable with water.